Steamy
by Bsquared19
Summary: Hodgins asked what I thought was steamy.  So I sent him an email to let him know.  Angela's POV sorta.  Really just an excuse to try smut.  My first try, not sure if I'll be doing more...This is a big fat M!  No Underagers!


Steamy is greeting you at the door after work in a black satin and lace baby doll that is just about see through.

Handing you an iced tea and then making my way to the bedroom, you following because that's where you want to be. You've finished the iced tea on your way up the stairs and you place it on the night stand as you sit on the bed and take me into your arms. Rubbing the cool satin up my body between your fingers. Pulling the thin straps down and kissing along my neck and collarbone. You're hot and sweaty from working out in the gardens all day long and as I lift your shirt over your head I can smell you. A combination of outdoor air, deodarent, and a scent that will always just be you. You pull me down for a light teasing kiss, and I trace your salty lips with my tongue. Your skin is bare, hot to the touch and I can feel your muscles tense as my fingertips trace your tattoo. You sigh and your breath blows through my hair, lingering as it touches each tendril. I flip us so that I'm on top, straddling your waist. My hands work their way up and down your spine. Kneading your shoulders, my fingers rub your neck pausing to tug playfully at your hair, Can you feel that? the heel of my hands digging deeper, caressing each sinew of muscle. You moan, heightening my arousal, renewing my need. My lips graze your shoulder blade and leave a moist trail down your back, as my breasts brush you through the satin. You've had all you can take, I cry out as your arms curl around me and you roll, resting your full weight on me, my senses revel in your power. I reach a hand around to stroke you through your jeans. My effort is rewarded as a primal growl escapes your lips and you quickly manuver so that you're now hovering over me as a predator does his prey, your hands grasping the sheets above my shoulders. Your mouth comes toward me and your kiss is hungry. The delicious friction of your beard against my skin elicts a moan that makes my chest vibrate and my breasts ache for your touch. You run an open hand down my body and it arches into your touch through the satin. You kiss my stomach, gently pulling the fabric away, pushing it up farther so you can devour my skin and breathe in my scent. Your tongue caresses the underside of first my left breast and then my right. My breath hitches as you take an erect nipple into your mouth and your hands rub down my arms. I need to feel more of you, my hands deftly move to the unbutton and unzip your pants and remove them along with your boxers. Throwing the offending garments to the floor I let my eyes rake over you. You stand up giving me a better view as my hands greedily reach out. Running my nails down your chest, cupping your ass to pull you full against me, relishing in the feel of your erection rubbing my stomach. Your body shakes with anticipation as you lift the satin over my head, and it's your turn to gaze uninhibited. I love the way your eyes linger on my lips, then roam down to take in the view of my rosy skin as it flushes beneath your lustful gaze. My eyes flutter shut and I can feel your breath on my body as you lower yourself, slipping two fingers into my thong, your mouth follows at a leisurely pace, your tongue scorching my skin, leaving a trail of fire. You flick your tongue over my clit and into my folds, I grasp your shoulder for support, it's all I can do to remain standing against this torture. Finally I lift each leg as you toss my thong into the growing pile of clothes and for one breath we both relish in the freedom of being completely naked, vulnerable and together.

You turn and reach for the glass you placed down only moments. but what seems like hours, before. The ice has melted a little and there is cool water pooling at the bottom, you hold it to my lips and I sip, but that does not quench my thirst. I kneel on the hardwood floor so that I can get a cube to slide down to my lips, taking it in my mouth I stand on tip toe and kiss you, slipping the ice from my mouth and guiding it into yours. You grunt as the cold touches the heat of your tongue, bringing new sensations. You replace the glass behind you and smooth your hands down my back and it's my turn to shiver as my body becomes acutely aware that you swiped an ice cube while I wasn't looking. I back up until I feel the bed behind my knees, you gently lay me down as you pepper my skin with kisses. My hands are everywhere, caressing you, teasing a nipple, grazing your abs and finally I cup your balls in my hand, tugging lightly. I wrap my fingers around your straining cock as your fingers find my entrance. I moan with pleasure as you slide one, then two fingers in to test that I'm ready for you and to tease me till I'm lightheaded. I am tight and wet, always ready for you. My body once again arches into your touch as you slide your fingers in an out with the rhythm of my strokes. I can feel myself getting close to the edge and I pause, fighting it, not wanting to go this way. I want, no need, to feel you inside me, filling me till I can't take anymore. I lift my head and capture your lips in a searing kiss that communicates just how bad I want you. You raise the hand that was inside me just a second ago to your mouth, sucking those two fingers and again I lift up, to taste myself on your lips. I feel like prey being hunted as you once again hover over me, your hands resting just above my shoulders, steadying you. Our eyes close as you slide inside of me just an inch, and then another. My body stretches to accomodate you and I love the pleasure the friction brings. We both pause and take a breath, then I open my eyes and look into the blue expanse of your gaze. Damn the things you do to me, I could lose it you know, just falling into the depths of your eyes. I rock my hips against you, and you begin to move, in and out. I can feel the loss immediately on the backstroke just as much as I glory on the upstroke as you seem to fill me, pushing deeper every time. I begin to raise my hips to meet you, my hands reach out and pull you down for another kiss. Again I feel myself reaching the edge but I refuse to let go, I scratch my nails down your back, yeh that'll probably leave a mark...I can tell you're close, your breathing is erratic you just need a little more. My hand reaches around and I squeeze your balls as you fill me once more, this time taking me over the edge, you're falling with me emptying yourself deep within me. My name is on your lips and as you raise up kissing my neck and wiping the hair away from my face, I cry out your name as your finger pinches my clit to stimulate the last shudders of my orgasm, you caress my cheek, and kiss me with lips that are tender. Your day has now come full circle, you have finished it the way we began, together.

A knock sounds at the door. Hodgins glances up from his computer screen with a smirk, "So that's your idea of steam--y? Whoa..." Angela framed in the doorway, Wearing only a black thong and her engagement ring. She speaks, "maybe, but I know this is yours..." And he is lost...


End file.
